the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Beethoven4ever
Hello. How are you doing? (18:49, September 15, 2016) All right. There's an assembly right now. How about you? (14:24, September 16, 2016) I'm doing fine. Right now we have free time in 2nd Period, which is rare. Are you in high school? (15:34, September 16, 2016) I just started tenth grade. Also, I just got home from school. (23:04, September 16, 2016) Cool. I just logged on. (01:17, September 18, 2016) How's your weekend been? And, just as a matter of curiosity, do you go to church? (21:42, September 18, 2016) That is a bit of a personal question, but I go every week. I also go to seminary. (14:45, September 20, 2016) Cool! I'm just about to go to lunch. Have a nice day! (18:09, September 20, 2016) It's a different day now, but okay. You too! (18:41, September 22, 2016) Isn't it nice for the weekend to finally begin? (00:46, September 24, 2016) How are you? Happy Friday. What're you up to? 14:44, December 1, 2017 Beethoven4ever: Nothing much. I'm at school right now, and I just got off an educational math website called ALEKS. Ever heard of it? 16:34, December 1, 2017 SWLover2: No. I spent most of the weekend cleaning the house and reading. How was your weekend? 15:39, December 4, 2017 Beethoven4ever: It went all right. On Saturday we went to the pharmacy and I got a new book. A complete stranger saw me reading it and offered to buy it for me. I told him he didn't have to but he insisted, saying he was a "Star Wars" fan too. That unexpected act of kindness took me completely off-balance and I promised to pay it forward. On Sunday I vaccumed and watched "Mockingjay - Part 1". 00:00, December 5, 2017 SWLover2: You're watching "The Hunger Games?" How did it go? 16:32, December 5, 2017 SWLover2: You're watching "The Hunger Games?" How did it go? 16:32, December 5, 2017 Beethoven4ever: It was great! Not as good as the first two. 23:23, December 5, 2017 SWLover2: Agreed. The first one is easily the best. 15:36, December 6, 2017 Beethoven4ever: I personally prefer Catching Fire over Hunger Games. Who's your favorite character? 16:04, December 6, 2017 SWLover2: That's a hard question to answer. Ultimately, I would have to say Johanna Mason, President Snow, and Marvel. 19:26, December 6, 2017 Beethoven4ever: Mason is one of my favorite characters in film history, not just exceptionally beautiful but the definition of awesome. Snow is a jerk. Marvel is also amazing but not quite as mighty as Clove or Glimmer. My favorite is the all-powerful Cato. Followed by Mason, Clove, Hawthorne, and Everdeen herself. 17:17, December 7, 2017 SWLover2: Cato is definitely almighty, but he's also slightly mentally unhinged... What do you think about "Game of Thrones?" 14:29, December 8, 2017 Beethoven4ever: I've never seen it... 15:32, December 8, 2017 SWLover2: Oh. I was actually sick this weekend. I puked on Saturday night... But I feel much better now and I told my dad I was ready to go to school. He probably would have made me go either way. You ever been into "Twilight?" 15:32, December 11, 2017 SWLover2: Or Divergent? 15:32, December 11, 2017 Beethoven4ever: That's too bad. I'm glad you're feeling better. Also, I actually dislike both series immensely. 14:23, December 12, 2017 SWLover2: Christmas Break is imminent. how do you feel about that? And what're you doing for Christmas? I feel like it's going to be a bit lonely without The Super Babies... I don't have much time to edit when I'm at home and I only make it to the library every once in a while, but since I work afternoons when I'm not in college I only make it on here in the mornings. 15:39, December 20, 2017 Beethoven4ever: I kinda feel the same way. Like home's going to be boring and time spent on the Internet will be slim. I'm not quite sure what my family's doing for Christmas, but it'll probably be at home. I can't wait to go back to school. It's been a decidedly bittersweet year and hopefully 2018 will be much better. I know I may have already asked you this, if so then I apologize, but how old are you? 18:58, December 20, 2017 SWLover2: This year really has been bittersweet though. Also, I'm nineteen and I'll be twenty on 20 April. Like I said, if I can get on again before January then I will, but I have a lot of homework from college. It's harder than you think, trying to secure two jobs and go to college at the same time. 19:06, December 20, 2017 Beethoven4ever: That's what my mom told me. You're so sweet and beautiful and I'm going to miss you. 19:07, December 20, 2017 SWLover2: Aww. I'll miss you too. 19:10, December 20, 2017 Beethoven4ever: See you after New Year. 23:24, December 20, 2017 SWLover2: Another week gone. What're you doing this weekend? 20:57, January 26, 2018 Beethoven4ever: I don't know yet. I may be allowed to go to the library. 00:25, January 27, 2018 SWLover2: How did it go? 14:33, January 29, 2018 Beethoven4ever: Just finished about 215 exam questions and wrote a two-page essay about football. Curse whoever invented the ACT! 19:47, February 27, 2018 SWLover2: It seems like only yesterday I took them as well. Everett Lindquist deserves death by Dark waves. Or someone should smash him into the Carrion Glade. As for college, it's actually going quite well as of late. 17:24, March 1, 2018 Beethoven4ever: That's wonderful! 00:33, March 2, 2018 SWLover2: When is Boys vs. Girls 2 coming out? Do you know? 20:11, March 2, 2018 SWLover2: Or Superquack III? 20:11, March 2, 2018 SWLover2: Do you know or not? Anyway, have a nice weekend. 19:43, April 13, 2018 Easter Hey, have a good break. I hope the initial weekend'll be okay. I'm sure it will be. XOX 19:54, March 30, 2018 Beethoven4ever: Oh, you too. I'll do my best. You are so sweet. 19:55, March 30, 2018 SWLover2: Aww. Thanks. Also, how was Spring Break? 13:22, April 11, 2018 Hey... I may not be on Wikia much over the summer. The reason I say that is because I'm going to a summer camp for adults (Cotton Wood Gulch Expeditions) and I'll be staying there overnight, consistently, though I'll be coming home on regular intervals where I might edit if I have the energy. I still live alone, it's kind of lonely (though I'm sure you'd love to trade positions with me, seriously it's not as dope as you think) and I felt it was best all along. I'll probably have more time over the weekend because that is when I'll be home. It's gonna be fun. Let me know how Shaun's assistance with you getting in league with executives or shit turns out. It's an essential building block for a legendary career for a legendary book series. I'll be back in business in late July. It'll feel kinda long and lonely without TSB. Let me know what breakthroughs you've made. Best of wishes, Melissa 19:42, May 25, 2018 Beethoven4ever: I was just about to contact you! The school year is ending (boo, it's the lesser of two evils so boo) and I'm going to miss you. I'm actually going to a summer camp too, an administrator paid me a visit yesterday. It's going to be enjoyable, but I won't ever be there overnight. And yes, I'll let you know about the literary agents and give you their names. So you still live in New Mexico. Hmm. Have fun at camp and I will see you in July. On a more personal note, I seriously want to meet you someday. In person, I mean. Probably not until I'm overage like you. June is gonna be a long month. 19:46, May 25, 2018 SWLover2: Tell me about it. Also, how's Nikki? 19:48, May 25, 2018 Beethoven4ever: Actually, she may or may not be in our class next year, she filled out an application, I have seen it, and she will return. We talk all the time on social media but she's not as active on YouTube as I wish she was. I think she feels devastated after realizing what a jerk Paul was. I know you'll know what I mean when I say, I'm sure she'll "crack" eventually. Goodbye, Melissa Q Vaine. 20:03, May 25, 2018 SWLover2: You know my middle name is Quentin, right? 20:04, May 25, 2018 Beethoven4ever: Why, no, I didn't know that. 20:04, May 25, 2018 Just checking in It's been a few days and I was just wondering how you've been doing. Have you made any new friends at Quest? Beethoven4ever: If you have a few minutes, can you meet me in chat? SWLover2: Sure thing.